Current printed circuit board (PCB) may be provided with a through hole (e.g., a hole in the motherboard (HiMB)), to enable sufficient clearance for accommodating discrete components, such as capacitors, inductors, or the like, that may be attached at the bottom of a semiconductor package to be mounted on the PCB. However, using such through holes requires removing potentially valuable PCB layers that could have been used for signal routing or other needs. Furthermore, PCB with through holes provided for accommodating discrete components of a package may require providing a special shield to the opposite side of the PCB, to reduce or eliminate electromagnetic interferences, to which the package may be susceptible. Such solutions may result in an increase of the overall size (e.g., z-height) of the PCB, which may negatively impact form factor requirements, particularly for PCB to be used in compact computing devices, such as smart phones or wearable devices.